U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0009011 discloses an electrical connector with edge-coupled differential signal pairs that can operate at 13 GHz (approximately 26 Gbits/sec) with an acceptable level of crosstalk. Amphenol TCS and FCI commercially produce the XCEDE brand of electrical connector. The XCEDE brand electrical connector is designed for 25 Gigabit/sec performance. ERNI Electronics manufactures the ERmet ZDHD electrical connector. The ERmet ZDHD connector is designed for data rates up to 25 Gbits/sec. MOLEX also manufactures the IMPEL brand of electrical connector. The IMPEL brand of electrical connector is advertised to provide a scalable price-for-performance solution enabling customers to secure a high-speed 25 and 40 Gigabit/sec footprint. All of these electrical connectors have edge-to-edge differential signal pairs and a beam on blade mating interface. TE Connectivity manufactures the commercially available STRADA WHISPER electrical connector. The STRADA WHISPER electrical connector has individually shielded broadside-to-broadside differential signal pairs (twinax) and is designed for data rates up to 40 Gigabits/sec. The STRADA WHISPER electrical connector also uses a beam on blade mating interface. No admission is made that any of the connectors described above are qualifying prior art with respect to any invention described below.